


The Tinker and The Target

by bulecelup



Series: The Freebatch Problem [1]
Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Wild Target (2010)
Genre: Alpha!Peter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arguing, Assassins & Hitmen, Children, Demon!Peter, Demonic Possession, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, M/M, Mpreg, Nightmares, Omega!Hector, Original Character(s), Parenthood, Pregnancy, Secret Intelligence Service | MI6
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kumpulan one-shots antara Peter Guillam / Hector Dixon dalam berbagaimacam tema.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cursed Tie

**Author's Note:**

> JANGAN TANYA KENAPA.  
> TTSS & WT NOT BELONGS TO ME.

 

Hector Dixon menatap lama kotak hadiah yang ada diatas tangan berlapis sarung tangan kulitnya.

 

Kotak cantik berwarna putih dengan plastik pembungkus bening yang memperlihatkan isi dari kotak tersebut, sebuah dasi berbahan sutra kualitas tinggi berwarna biru muda seperti langit cerah.

 

.... Dixon berdecak kesal, kenapa dia malah membeli barang ini sih? Seingetnya tadi dia lagi jalan-jalan doang menelusuri kota, nyari kerjaan atau orang yang bisa diapain kek gitu... Dibunuh, misalnya... Terus Hector ngeliat etalase toko baju laki-laki yang memang terkenal di jalanan sana, mereka memamerkan koleksi dasi baru musim ini. Warnanya cantik dan elegan, apalagi mereka memamerkannya memakai setelan jas yang cocok dipakai dengan dasi itu.

 

Mata Hector jatuh pada sebuah dasi warna biru yang dipasang bersama setelan vest berwarna coklat gelap. Sontak dia langsung kepikiran sama Peter Guillam...

 

"Eugh, _fuck this_..." Dengan kesalnya Hector menaruh hadiah kecil itu dibalik kantong trench coat-nya. Berharap tidak ada yang melihatnya keluar dari toko sambil bawa-bawa kotak itu.

 

Peter Guillam adalah seorang pria yang bekerja di bawah naungan MI6. Dia memiliki rambut pirang terang dipotong berponi depan dan punya mata biru cerah keperakan. Dia juga tinggi semampai, tubuhnya bagus lalu cekatan pula. Mengingat dia bekerja sebagai mata-mata Inggris.

 

Peter dan Hector lagi menjalin hubungan intim yang cukup serius, mungkin... Eh, tapi gak jelas ah hubungan mereka kayak gimana. Putus nyambung melulu kerjaannya, kadang-kadang bisa mesra banget tapi ntar bisa cuek banget. Kok bisa ya pacaran labil begitu?

 

Nah mumpung mereka lagi adem, Hector kepikiran buat ngasih Peter sesuatu. Hector ingat kalau Peter pernah cerita kalau dia sering kali kehilangan dasi, pertama karena dia lupa menaruhnya di mana dan paling sering hilang kalau lagi tugas lapangan.

 

Walhasil si pembunuh bayaran  membelikan dasi biru bermotif garis-garis miring simpel yang terbuat dari bahan sutra halus tersebut buat Peter. Hector rasa Peter akan sangat cocok menggunakan warna biru, karena warna matanya berpadu pas sekali...

 

Sambil tersenyum kecil Hector pergi melenggang menelusuri jalan lagi.

 

Dia masih ada satu klien buat di bunuh sebelum bisa pergi mendatangi flat punya Peter untuk memberikan hadiahnya secara langsung. Apa yang bakalan Peter katakan tentang hadiah ini, ya? Hector udah takut aja Peter gak suka sama pilihan dasinya, terus ujung-ujungnya gak dipakai...

 

Ah, tapi masa sih Peter kayak begitu?

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hector sampai ke flat punya Peter pada pukul 8 malam. Rencananya sih dia mau langsung ngasih kado kecilnya itu ke Peter setelah yang bersangkutan pulang kantor, Hector hafal betul jadwal kerja kantoran punya Peter makanya dia bisa aja gitu kepikiran buat dateng sebelum Peter pulang. Ceritanya kayak mau ngagetin gitu loh.

 

Pintu flat punya Peter bernomor '35'. Hector membayar petugas lobi bawah supaya bisa menunggu di depan pintu pas, soalnya penjagaan gedung apartemennya ketat banget. Maklum lah, apartemen khusus dari kantor...

 

Hector berdiri bersandarkan dinding disebelah pintu kamar Peter. Di tangan ada kotak hadiah berisikan dasi buat Peter. Hector menatapnya penuh damba, menerka-nerka bagaimana sosok Peter kala memakai dasi pemberiannya ini... Dia pasti bakalan terlihat makin cakap, astaga.

 

Hector membayangkan Peter memakai dasi hadiah darinya dan lalu mengucapkan, "Terima kasih, Hector!" Sambil tersenyum cerah dan muka merona merah. Dua hal itu bisa bikin Hector merinding senang dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut.

 

Kemudian Hector mengecek jam tangannya, jam 8:25. Wah, Peter telat 20 menit... Ada apa gerangan? Biasanya jam segini dia udah nongol, lagi naik tangga pakai masang muka mesem setengah mati karena kerjaan gak jelas. Ah, mungkin aja dia kena macet di mana gitu. Peter kan kalo mengendarai mobil leletnya setengah mati kalau lagi gak ada urusan genting.

 

Akhirnya Hector memutuskan untuk tetap menunggu Peter, sampai tidak terasa jam setengah 11 malam datang secara tiba-tiba. Hector yang tadinya menunggu sambil berdiri bersandarkan dinding jadi duduk merosot mojok, kepala merunduk diantara kedua lutut kaki yang di lipat ke dada. Ngantuk banget, mana kaki udah pegel pula...

 

"Sialan, mana pula ini orang...." Hector mendumel kesel sendirian. Udah gondok nungguin Peter gak pulang-pulang, tumben banget nih...

 

Doa-nya supaya Peter cepet dateng terjawab 2 menit kemudian saat ada langkah kaki menaiki tangga lorong flat. Hector menduga itu pasti Peter, penghuni flat disini rata-rata sudah tutup pintu dari jam 9 malam. Cuman ketinggalan Peter yang kadang tidak jelas jam pulang kerjanya.

 

Hector bermuka sumringah, harapannya menaik.

 

Cepat wajah sumringahnya itu berubah jadi wajah heran tatkala melihat Peter muncul dari bawah tangga bersama dengan seorang wanita yang melingkarkan kedua tangannya di lengan Peter. Bisa kelihatan jelas sekali kemesraan mereka dari kejauhan.

 

Sudah begitu wanita yang melekat ke Peter mulai menggoda, "Oh Peter... makasih banget buat hari ini... Aku sangat senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, kamu tidak tahu betapa inginnya aku lebih dekat kepadamu." Rambut merah panjang miliknya bergesekan sama pundak Peter saking deket banget jarak mereka berdua.

 

"Sama-sama. Pergi makan malam bersamamu sangat menyenangkan sekali, kamu enak diajak mengobrol." Kata Peter, yang berusaha berjalan lurus bersama sang wanita. Hector melihat kalau Peter sedikit mabuk, sementara teman wanitanya _obviously_ sangat mabuk.

 

Hector berlari pergi dari depan pintu, segera menghindari mereka berdua. Dia bersembunyi dibalik belokan lorong, kepala mendelik keluar setengah untuk melihat Peter sama wanita itu berhenti di depan pintu flat-nya Peter.

 

'Siapa wanita itu!? _What in the world_...' Kepala Hector penuh sama pertanyaan campur makian.

 

Wajar lah! Siapa sih yang gak kesel ngeliat pacar sendiri ---tunggu, emangnya mereka beneran berpacaran gitu sekarang?---- jalan sama seorang wanita, pake pegangan tangan dan mesra-mesraan segala, terus...

 

...Wanita itu mencium Peter. Di mulut.

 

 _Even worse_ , Peter membalas ciumannya.

 

Mereka berciuman dengan mulut terbuka cukup lama. Desahan sang wanita terdengar erotis ke seluruh lorong, Peter mendorongnya sedikit ke pintu; menangkap teman wanitanya dibawah pegangannya.

 

Hector teranga lebar melihat pemandangan tersebut. Semua badannya kaku seketika...

 

"Hhhmmm," si wanita sialan memutuskan ciumannya duluan. Ia menarik dasi yang Peter kenakan. Dasi berwarna merah agak cerah dengan motif garis-garis miring hitam menghiasinya. "Dan hari ini kamu memakai dasi pemberianku, senang sekali rasanya. Kamu memang tahu bagaimana caranya membuat seseorang jatuh cinta padamu, Guillam..."

 

Wanita itu mencondongkan wajahnya, ingin mencium Peter lagi. Tapi Peter menghindarinya pakai menahan kedua pundaknya dengan tangan. "Uhmh, _well_... Dasi ini adalah dasi pemberian dari wanita cantik, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak memakainya..." Ungkap Peter.

 

"Awh. Kamu terlalu manis, Peter... Lain kali aku akan membelikanmu dasi lain... Oke? Uhmmm." Bisik si wanita.

 

Hector mendengar jelas setiap perkataan mereka berdua. Mulai dari makan malam, hadiah dasi, kencan dan sebagainya...

 

Jadi... Selama menjalin hubungan sama Hector, Peter diam-diam sering jalan juga sama orang lain? Makan malam bersama? Diberikan hadiah juga? Dan dia melakukan semua itu dibelakang Hector yang tidak melirik orang lain sama sekali setelah berhubungan sama Peter...?

 

Gimana gak sakit coba ngeliatnya?

 

Sementara Peter dan si wanita entah siapalah itu namanya mengobrol pelan di depan pintu sambil si wanita sesekali menggoda Peter supaya dibolehkan menginap (yang tentu saja merupakan ajakan seks), Hector membanting kotak hadiahnya ke lantai. Dan lalu menginjaknya sebanyak 3 kali.

 

Hector tidak perduli kalau dia merusak hadiah yang sudah ia bungkus rapih sendiri itu.

 

Peter tidak peruli kepada perasaannya, untuk apa dia juga harus perduli lagi?

 

Dia pergi meninggalkan tempat terkutuk itu melalui tangga darurat di dekat jendela lorong. Hector tidak kuat melihatnya lebih lama lagi, karena air mata mengancam keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Hal yang mengherankan, soalnya Hector tidak pernah menangis lagi semenjak remaja.

 

Udara dingin menyapa si hitman secara cepat kala kakinya menyentuh jalan setapak di samping gedung apartemen. Kepalanya terasa berat dan kosong, yang ingin Hector lakukan sekarang adalah kembali ke apartemennya atau ke _safe house_ buat melakukan _target practice_ demi menenangkan hatinya yang bergemuruh.

 

' _Brengsek kamu, Guillam... Kenapa... Aku kira..._ '

 

Tentu Hector mengira kalau hubungan mereka baik-baik saja, hubungan mereka berat namun baik. Peter sangat perhatian dan sabar menghadapinya, Hector sendiri juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dia sudah merasa nyaman bersama Peter, ia membiarkan pria itu melihat sisi lain dari dirinya yang belum pernah dilihat sama orang lain.

 

Hector menyayangi Peter.

 

Peter adalah satu-satunya orang yang perduli kepadanya ketika yang lain saja takut untuk melihatnya secara langsung di mata. Apakah semua perhatian itu hanya sebatas permainan semata? Peter melakukan hal yang sama juga kepada orang lain?

 

Pengkhianatan Peter lebih melukainya dari apapun. Hector pernah di tembak, dipukuli, ditendang, dimaki, dan dianiaya dengan cara-cara yang terbilang sadis--- semua itu tidak sakit, tidak ada satupun yang mampu menggoyahkan hatinya yang sepertinya sudah tertelan hilang di dasar hati.

 

...Tapi Peter...

 

.....Peter yang seharusnya bukan siapa-siapa bagi Hector...

 

Kenapa dia jadi yang paling menyakiti hati Hector, kalau dia bukan siapa-siapa?

 

Karena Peter-lah yang mengingatkan Hector kalau dia masih memiliki hati.

 

(END)


	2. The Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hector Dixon tak mampu membunuh Peter Guillam.

 

Apa yang paling seorang Hector Dixon sukai dari pekerjaannya adalah ketika ia mendapatkan berita tentang korban baru yang harus ia bunuh dari sang klien.

 

Rasanya seperti anak kecil yang menemukan hadiah natal dibawah pohon natal cantik nan gemerlap yang terhias rapih oleh lampu warna-warni, diibaratkan seperti itulah kebahagiaan Hector pas disuruh membunuh seseorang.

 

Yah, bahagia baginya itu sederhana. Yaitu membunuh.

 

Suatu hari datang seorang klien. Klien ini spesial, karena dia bukan orang sembarangan. Yah, sebut saja seseorang yang tidak menyenangi bagaimana Inggris menjalankan pemerintahannya, terlebih pada cara mereka dalam mengintai hal-hal yang sesungguhnya bukan urusan mereka. _Well_ , intinya klien baru Hector ini agak tidak sreg sama instansi MI6...

 

"Aku ingin kamu membunuh Peter Guillam," begitu katanya. "Semua harus dimulai pada hal yang kecil terlebih dahulu. Dan melenyapkan si anak anjing ini akan menjadi peringatan yang pertama bagi mereka."

 

Oh, betapa senangnya Hector menerima tugas itu. Mana si Klien membayarnya pakai uang tunai depan muka, bikin makin semangat aja kan ngerjainnya.

 

Dalam menjalankan tugas, sebelum melakukan sesi pembunuhannya itu Hector pasti suka mencari tahu tentang targetnya.

 

Kali ini targetnya bernama Peter Guillam. Seorang pria berumur kisaran 37 tahun yang bekerja di naungan MI6, memegang seksi informasi-Internasional. Anak buah kepercayaan George Smiley, yang baru saja di paksa pensiun alias turun dari jabatannya oleh para petinggi.  

 

Berbekal informasi dasar ini Hector mencari tahu soal Peter lebih lanjut. Dengan berani Hector mengintai gedung MI6 dari luar, sama sekali tidak perduli kalau dia bisa saja tertangkap oleh banyaknya petugas disana. Bodo amat, lagian Hector pasti bisa kabur luwes dari mereka.

 

Pastinya Hector gak bakalan nyangka kalau sosok Peter Guillam sangat, sangat, dan sangat berbeda dari bayangan awalnya.

 

Hector berdiri kaku dengan mulut terbuka di seberang jalan pas Peter Guillam pergi keluar dari dalam kantornya.

 

Dia adalah pria berambut pirang terang, dipotong berponi dan pendek, punya mata biru keperakan yang tajam, tubuh tinggi nan ramping, serta gaya berpakaian yang modis. _Above all_ , Peter terlihat sangat muda sekaligus mengintimidasi.

 

Hector merasa seperti terkena pukulan keras di dadanya saat melihat Peter.

 

_Hot fucking damn_. Suara dikepalanya memaki dalam intonasi nada menggoda.

 

Peter mah lanjut aja jalan menuju basement tempat parkiran mobil, gak sadar ada Hector yang mengawasinya laksana burung elang terhadap mangsa kecilnya.

 

Hector berpikir cukup lama di tempat yang sama. Dia ragu. Ragu? Seorang Hector Dixon merasa ragu? _What kind of sorcery is that_ , menjijikan! Hector tidak pernah ragu! Tadinya dia mau menetapkan pendirian untuk menuntaskan pekerjaan alias membunuh Peter, namun ada sedikit bagian di dalam hatinya yang meminta jangan melakukan itu karena Hector suka pada pandangan pertama sama Peter.

 

...Dan Hector ingin mengenal Peter secara _properly_.

 

Akhirnya sekitar 3 jam kemudian Hector mengirimkan pesan kepada klien yang meminta Peter Guillam untuk mati,

 

> // Hector Dixon - 17:45 //
> 
> // _I am very sorry. I cannot do this_. Carilah orang lain saja. Uangmu akan aku kembalikan besok. //

 

Untuk pertama kalinya Hector Dixon berkata kalau dia tidak sanggup menyelesaikan sebuah pekerjaan. Ini sebuah disgrace total baginya, soalnya Hector belum pernah menolak pekerjaan apapun yang diberikan kepadanya. Semua karena Peter Guillam sialan itu, Hector gak ingin membunuhnya karena...

 

Karena...

 

...Hector menyukai Peter.

 

(END)


	3. The Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimpi buruk.

"Anak tidak tahu diri!"

 

Satu.

 

"Kamu tidak berguna!"

 

Dua.

 

"Seharusnya kamu mati dikandungan!"

 

Tiga.

 

"Aku muak melihatmu!"

 

Empat.

 

"Pembawa sial!"

 

Lima.

 

"Hidupku hancur karena kamu!"

 

Ada seorang anak laki-laki duduk meringkuk di lantai. Tubuh kecilnya melingkar di atas dinginnya lantai kayu, muka basah karena air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir keluar dari mata birunya.

 

Rasa takut kental mewarnai sinar matanya, menatap dua sosok dewasa yang berdiri sambil menghadap kebawah dirinya. Membuatnya merasa sangat kecil sekali, seperti gampang untuk diremukkan dalam sekali injak.

 

Suara wanita terdengar dari salah satu sosok tersebut, dia berteriak. "Mati saja kamu. Anak penganggu, bisanya bikin susah!" Teriakannya melengking sekali, membuat telinga jadi sakit.

 

Si anak yang dimaksudkan terisak lagi. Dia sudah tak kuat menangis, namun kata-kata dari sang mama menyakiti hatinya. Rasanya panas. Sesak.

 

Kemudian suara laki-laki ikut menimpali, satu tendangan kaki melayang ke si anak. Suara isakan kini bercampur dengan raung kesakitan.

 

"Anak bodoh! Bodoh! Mengecewakan! Pergi saja kamu!" Sang pria lebih tak berperasaan, menggunakan kakinya untuk menggulingkan tubuh kecil anaknya sendiri. Menyingkirkannya jauh laksana dia adalah sampah.

 

Akhirnya si anak yang sedari tadi menangis dalam sakit dan sedih membuka mulutnya. Kalimat patah terucap setengah tak jelas akibat dari isakan tangis bercampur tarikan nafas lewat hidung, "Ma-Ma-Maafkan... Hec--Hector.... Mama... Pa--Papa..." Suaranya lirih terdengar, begitu pelan nan kecil...

 

Meski Hector meminta mereka berhenti mengatakan hal menyakitkan dan memukulinya, kedua orang tuanya tidak mendengarkan permintaannya. Mereka lanjut melakukan apa yang biasa mereka lakukan setiap harinya; merusak putera mereka yang tak mengerti apa-apa.

 

Memberitahu betapa malangnya mereka mendapatkan seorang anak seperti dirinya, anak menyusahkan yang kelahirannya tidak diinginkan sama sekali. Seorang anak yang memaksa mereka untuk meninggalkan hal-hal yang mereka cintai dimasa muda mereka...

 

Hector kecil tak meminta banyak. Yang ia inginkan adalah Papa dan Mama untuk berhenti menyakitinya, dan Hector berjanji akan menjadi anak yang lebih baik supaya mereka bisa merasa bangga kepadanya.

 

Namun sepertinya Papa dan Mama sudah terlanjur benci. Benci sama anak sendiri, satu-satunya anak yang bisa mereka miliki...

 

Memangnya salah Hector itu apa? Hector sendiri saja tidak tahu.

 

Apa salahku? Apa salahku? Apa salahku? Hanya tulah yang dipikirkan oleh sang anak tatkala Papa dan Mama menyakitinya. Terus-terusan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas perbuatan mereka.

 

Salah apa aku? Salah apa aku...?  

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Hector!! Bangun, Hector!!"

 

Peter menahan pundak Hector yang meronta-ronta dalam tidurnya. Hector menyahut, menegang, dan tubuhnya bersimbah keringat. Dia mengalami mimpi buruk, sehingga membangunkan Peter yang tidur memeluk Hector dari belakang. Peter sudah merasa aneh ketika dia terbangun karena mendengar Hector meringis terus kekasihnya itu mulai tremor tidak jelas.

 

"Bangun, Hector!!" Peter mulai meraih wajah Hector, memegangnya erat dibagian rahang bawah. "Hector, _my dear_ ; kamu dengar aku? Ini aku, Peter. Shhh, tenang... Tenang..." Dia mencoba membangunkan Hector secara lembut. Peter beralih menurunkan badannya diatas Hector, sedikit menindihnya demi menghentikan badan Hector yang meronta.

 

"Hhnn--- Tidak-- hen--ti--kan... Stop... Ja-jangan-- lukai--aku." Hector bergumam tidak sadar. Kedua mata terpejam erat sekali.

 

"Shhh," Peter bergerak memeluk Hector, kedua tangan melingkar di lehernya. "Aku tak akan melukaimu, Hector. Shh... Sekarang bangunlah... Aku disini..." Dia memohon sangat.

 

Akhirnya Hector membuka kedua matanya.

 

Air mata jatuh bebas dari pelupuk mata, sergahan nafas pendek bak habis menyelam di ambil oleh Hector. Dia bertemu pandang sama muka Peter yang ada diatasnya, terkejut mendapati Peter setengah menindih tubuhnya.

 

"Peter?! A--ah---apa yang??" Cekat Hector.

 

"Oh! Maaf---" Peter segera beralih kembali ke sisi tempat tidur yang kosong.

 

Ia memperhatikan seksama bagaimana Hector merayap keluar dari bawah selimut dan tempat tidur mereka berdua. T-shirt dan celana pendek yang Hector kenakan untuk tidur melekat di tubuhnya karena keringat, Peter juga bisa melihat kaki Hector gemetaran saat pria itu memasuki kamar mandi.

 

Peter yang gak percaya kalau Hector baik-baik saja setelah bangun kasar seperti itu segera mengikuti langkah Hector masuk ke kamar mandi. Disana Hector mencoba membasuh mukanya pakai air keran mengalir di wastafel tetapi kedua telapak tangannya terlalu gemetaran buat menampung air. Hector memaki kesal karena ketidakberdayaannya.

 

"Sini, biar aku bantu... Duduklah dulu, _dear_." Peter segera mengambil alih situasi. Ia mendorong lembut Hector untuk duduk di pinggir bath tub mereka sementara ia mengambil handuk bersih dari rak khusus peralatan kamar mandi mereka. Handuk itu dibasahi pakai air dingin oleh Peter, kemudian pria itu duduk bertekuk lutut dihadapan Hector dan mulai membasuh wajahnya menggunakan handuk tersebut.

 

Peter selanjutnya bertanya apakah Hector sudah merasa lebih tenang atau belum, Hector menjawab iya. Maka mereka kembali ke kamar tidur, Peter merangkul erat tangan Hector sampai mereka kembali ke tempat tidur. Tak lupa Peter menyelimuti Hector kembali.

 

"Apa kamu menginginkan sesuatu? Mungkin Teh? Atau Air dingin?" Tanya Peter, mengusap-usap wajah _hitman_ tercintanya.

 

Hector menelan ludah kasar dahulu sebelum menjawab Peter, "Ai--Air. Air..." Ucapnya pelan.

 

Segera Peter berjalan cepat keluar kamar. Kembali-kembali sudah ada segelas air dingin diatas tangannya. Dia membantu Hector buat minum, menaikan kepala Hector sedikit supaya airnya tidak tumpah kemana-mana pas Peter mendekatkan pinggir gelas ke bibir Hector.

 

"Hhhh... Peter..." Hector bernafas pendek setelah minum, Peter dengan lembut merebahkan Hector kembali ke tempat tidur.

 

Peter ikut rebahan di samping kekasihnya, merentangkan kedua tangannya di badan Hector. Hector langsung memeluknya balik, kedua lengan mengait erat di punggung Peter. Badannya lagi-lagi mengalami tremor walau tidak separah yang tadi.

 

"Shhh. Jangan banyak berbicara... Aku tahu kamu lelah, mengalami mimpi buruk itu memang tidak menyenangkan..." Bisik si mata-mata MI6, kasih sayangnya tercurah dalam setiap elusan lembut yang ia berikan ke punggung Hector.

 

Hector terdiam dalam pelukan Peter. Benar-benar tidak bergeming, cuman terdengar suara kecil macam isakan yang tertahankan keluar dari mulutnya. Dia bukanlah hitman menyeramkan dan mematikan saat ini, sekarang ia adalah pria biasa yang berada dalam kondisi ketakutan akibat dari mimpi refleksi masa lalunya.

 

Perlahan Peter mulai mengajak Hector berbicara, "Mimpi yang sama lagi, _dear_? Tentang kedua orang tuamu?" Tanyanya.

 

Lagi-lagi tidak ada balasan dari Hector. Peter menganggap itu sebagai iya.

 

" _Those bastard_..." Hector pelan-pelan berkata. Tubuh masih mengigil dibawah pegangan Peter. " _I hope they're dead already_ , aku muak diganggu oleh mereka terus-menerus." Suara pelannya berubah jadi geraman, amarah muncul dalam diri Hector.

 

"Itu cuman mimpi, Hector. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan keberadaan mereka. Sudah jangan ingat-ingat tentang mereka lagi..." Potong Peter, tahu kalau dia harus menenangkan Hector terlebih dahulu.

 

Hector Dixon di mata orang luar mungkin terlihat sebagai pembunuh bayaran yang  _classy_ , modis, sinis, dan dingin... Namun bagi orang-orang yang mengenalnya dengan baik, Hector adalah pria pendiam yang mengobservasi baik keadaan sekitarnya. Diam-diam dia perhatian, namun memilih untuk melihat dari jauh saja. Hector juga punya sisi rapuhnya sendiri, sama seperti orang lain... Dan sekarang ia dalam kondisi tidak berdaya sama sekali.

 

Orang tuanya sendiri adalah sumber masalah yang di alami oleh Hector. Mereka benar-benar tidak menginginkan kehadirannya, tak pernah berhenti merusaknya baik lewat verbal atau fisik... Karena tidak tahan atas semua siksaan itulah Hector memilih kabur dari rumah pada umur 15 tahun dan tidak pernah kembali lagi ke rumah terkutuk itu sampai sekarang.

 

"Peter, _I_ \---- _I hate them so much. I hate them, I hate them_... _I wish they're gone_..."

 

Hector mulai berbisik. Suara bisikannya satu demi satu berubah jadi isak tangis. Itu mengagetkan Peter, akan tetapi dia berusaha tenang dan semakin merangkul Hector erat pada dirinya dengan harapan mampu menenangkan kekasihnya.

 

"Ssshhh, _my dear. Everything is going to be alright. I am here, I will never hurt you_.... Kamu aman bersamaku, aku akan menjagamu dengan sangat baik..."

 

Peter balas berbisik ke Hector, mendekatkan kepala Hector ke sisi lehernya dan Hector membenamkan wajahnya untuk menangis bersandarkan pundak Peter.

 

Mereka berdua tetap terbangun hingga pagi hari tiba. Peter menemani Hector menangis sampai tenang, sama sekali tidak melepaskan pegangannya dari Hector.

 

Peter berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau dia tak akan membiarkan siapapun melukai Hector...

 

Selamanya.

  
(END)


	4. The Alpha (Omegaverse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega!Hector yang sedang hamil dan Alpha!Peter.

" _God fucking dammit_."

 

Hector merintih gusar diatas tempat tidur. Badannya grasak-grusuk dibawah selimut, tidak nyaman. Dia mendesah panjang sambil merubah posisinya ke tidur terlentang.

 

" _I swear to God_ , Prudy. Kamu menyiksaku. _Stop it_." Dia menurunkan tangan untuk mengelus perut besarnya karena hamil 8 bulan. Hector merana karena sekarang jam 9 malam dan bayinya, yang dipanggil Prudy, bergerak aktif seperti tak ada hari esok di dalam perutnya.

 

Memang Hector adalah seorang Omega, _pure-breed_ pula; tapi dia sama sekali tak punya jiwa mengasuh. Atau belum bangkit, entahlah gak ada yang tahu. Semua Omega punya _trait_ yang berbeda-beda.

 

Walau dia meminta Prudy si bayi untuk berhenti bergerak, yang terjadi justeru adalah sebaliknya. Bayi perempuan itu meregangkan tangan dan kakinya. Hector hampir saja mendesis kaget karena organ dalamnya ketekan gegara si anak menggerakan kaki atau tangannya.

 

" _Fuck. Fuck it all_. Terserah kamu saja lah." Ucap Hector penuh emosi. Mendumel sambil lanjut mengusap-usap perutnya. Kesel sih kesel, tapi Hector tetap sayang kok. Justeru tiap kali Prudy bergerak Hector merasa lebih tenang, karena itu menandakan Prudy aktif dan sehat di dalam dirinya. 

 

Lalu ada ketukan kecil terdengar dari arah pintu,

 

"Suara dumelanmu terdengar sampai keluar, _dear_." Suara baritone penuh takjub menyapa Hector. Suaranya Peter, yang baru kelar mengerjakan laporan buat atasannya di ruangan kerja bawah.

 

Hector yang ada malah makin menggeram kesal mendengar suara Alpha sekaligus _bondmate_ nya, Peter Guillam.

 

Peter mendatangi tempat Hector secara perlahan-lahan. Ia langsung memberi ciuman di kepala Hector dan mengusap perutnya ketika dia sudah duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. "Prudy membuatmu sengsara lagi?" Tanya Peter dengan nada bicara penuh _amusement_.

 

Hector memperhatikan bagaimana tangan Peter bergerak membuka kancing kemeja hitam yang ia kenakan. Satu demi satu kancing terbuka dan memperlihatkan tubuh Hector seutuhnya, jari tangan Peter pun secara lembut menelusuri lekuk dada terus hingga puncak atas perut hamil Hector.

 

"Hmmm....." Hector tanpa sadar mendesah pelan terkena sentuhan Peter. Hormon tubuhnya bereaksi cepat kepada Peter, Prudy juga berubah tenang dari sebelumnya. Seakan-akan mengetahui kalau si Papa berada dekat dengannya dan menjamin aman dirinya serta sang _carrier_.

 

"Hem, Prudy _my sweet_ Prudy," Peter kembali mengecup Hector sementara tangan mengusap-usap perut sang Omega. Insting alamiah bagi seorang Alpha yang menanti kelahiran keturunannya, mereka akan jadi jauh lebih posesif dan protektif kepada _mate_ -nya. "Tenang, nak. Papa ada disini..." Tenggorokan Peter mendengkur pelan. Mengekspresikan rasa senangnya.

 

Tangan Hector menemani milik Peter, kini ada dua telapak tangan bertumpu diatas perutnya. "Dia memang benar-benar keturunanmu, menyebalkan dan tukang ganggu." Kata Hector. Mendekatkan bibir ke sisi leher suaminya, mengecup tempat _bond-bite_ yang ia tanamkan kepadanya. Bukti dari hubungan sehidup-semati mereka.

 

Cepat Peter bergerak menangkap bibir Hector. Mereka pun beradu dalam kuncian ciuman yang intim, berdesakan sedikit demi memperebutkan dominasi. Hey, meski Hector adalah seorang Omega, dia sama sekali tidak bersikap seperti salah satunya. Sama seperti Peter, seorang Alpha yang sifat sehari-harinya mirip seorang Beta.

 

Tangan Peter sama sekali tak meninggalkan tempatnya dari perut Hector kala mereka bercumbu. Perilaku posesif, Hector sadar betul sama hal itu dan menyukainya. Memperlihatkan bagaimana penuh perhatiannya si Alpha terhadap _mate_ dan calon anaknya...

 

" _My_ Omega--- Hector, _beautiful, beautiful_ , Hector. Aku akan menjagamu dengan baik, kamu tahu hal itu bukan? Aku tak akan membiarkanmu terlantarkan, segala kebutuhanmu dan anak kita akan terpenuhi... Katakan apa yang kamu inginkan..." Peter berkata dengan sensualnya.

 

Hector tak mampu menahan gejolak hormon tubuhnya yang merespon baik terhadap suara Peter, insting Omega hamil untuk tunduk kepada Alpha yang membuahinya membuat Hector merespon secara submisif. Ia menaikan pinggulnya sedikit sehingga perutnya seperti bergerak menonjol keluar ke telapak tangan Peter. Peter harus menelan desahan karena hal itu, itu tadi seksi banget.

 

" _Such a good Alpha_... Memprioritaskan keluarganya dari apapun. Heh..." Hector menampilkan seringai bergigi khasnya, sempat-sempatnya menjilat sedikit dagu bawah Peter.

 

Terbawa oleh panasnya suasana, Peter mendusel lebih dekat kepada tubuh Hector. Merasakan perut Hector mendesak kepada miliknya. " _I am a good Alpha, I am_..." Bisik Peter. Mulut bertemu kembali dengan milik Hector.

 

"Sebagai Alpha yang baik tentu kamu akan melakukan apapun demi aku, kan?" Tanya Hector.

 

Peter membalas cepat, "Tentu saja. Apapun untukmu, Hector..."

 

"Kalau gitu, aku mau..."

 

Sebelum Hector bisa lanjut ngomong, Peter keburu menciumnya lagi. Cepat Hector meleleh kedalam ciuman Alpha-nya, tapi sadar kalau dia harus segera berhenti. Bukan ini yang ia inginkan sekarang...

 

Hector mendorong sedikit tubuh Peter. Mulut mereka yang dipaksa lepas membuat semacam suara seperti 'plop',  "Aku mau pasta anchovy, Peter." Potong Hector secara langsung.

 

"E--eh?" Sontak seluruh pergerakan Peter mati ditempat. Ia menatap lurus wajah Hector yang nampak serius dan bersemu pink. "Pa---Pasta? A-anchovy?? Kamu... Mau makan?" Tanya Peter sampai dua kali, entah karena saking kagetnya atau bagaimana.

 

"Katanya kamu akan melakukan apapun untukku," Hector menyeringai seram sekarang. "Katanya kamu adalah Alpha yang baik, yang selalu akan memastikan Omeganya dalam kondisi senang dan tentram... Sekarang aku lapar terus minta kamu masakin sesuatu, terus kamu gak mau?"

 

"Bu--Bukannya gitu, _dear_..." Peter ngomongnya berubah gagu.

 

"Pembohong," Hector pengen bikin Guillam merasa bersalah, dia pakai sok-sokan mengancing bajunya kembali dan lalu memutar tubuhnya membelakangi si Alpha. "Sesungguhnya kamu gak perduli sama kami, kan? Kamu hanya bermanis-manis dimulut saja, tanpa membuktikan semua perkataanmu. _You are a fucking disgrace_ , Guillam."

 

Sebagai Alpha, mendengar _mate_ sendiri ngomong begitu rasanya kayak habis dapat tusukan langsung ke dada. Buat Alpha yang sudah menikah atau memiliki _bondmate_ , kesejahtraan pasangan mereka adalah nomor satu; kalau mate mereka tidak puas, mate tersebut bisa memutuskan hubungan mereka tanpa basa-basi dan meninggalkan si Alpha dengan label Alpha tidak becus alias tak kompeten.

 

Sudah begitu, Peter emang pada dasarnya paling gak bisa mengecewakan orang lain. Dia aja gak berani ngecewain George Smiley, atasannya. Apalagi ini, Hector yang merupakan pasangan hidupnya sendiri? Minta lehernya digorok bener...

 

"Ma-Maafkan aku, _my Omega_. Maafkan, maafkan... Maksudku bukan begitu kok..." Bisik Peter. Berusaha memutar Hector supaya menghadap kembali kepadanya, tetapi Hector malah menepis tangannya.

 

" _Go away_ , Peter." Hector mendesis kepada Peter.

 

Itu ya ada lenguhan kecil menyedihkan bergemuruh di tenggorokkan Peter pas denger Hector ngomong kayak begitu.

 

" _I--- I am very sorry, my heart_.... Ya-yaudah, aku masak dulu deh buat kamu..."

 

Dengan lunglai Peter bangkit dari sisi Hector. Kedua pundaknya turun saat berjalan keluar kamar, memperlihatkan rasa bersalah campur kecewanya secara jelas. Hector malahan ketawa jahil melihat pasangannya kayak habis mengalami bencana atau bagaimanalah gitu.

 

Emang jahat sih Hector, memanipulasi Alpha-nya pakai cara begitu... Yah selama dia bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia mau (dalam kasus ini, pasta anchovy. Padahal Hector gak suka makan pasta, entah kenapa selama hamil dia kerjaannya makan itu melulu) gak masalah lah ya. 

 

" _Your father is a_ _silly dog, my love_. Jangan jadi menyedihkan seperti dirinya, Prudence. Aku tahu kamu lebih baik dari dia."

 

Hector bergumam sendirian sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya. Prudy bergerak satu kali di dalam sana sebelum berubah tenang.

 

" _Hey, I heard that_!" Peter menyahut dari luar. Suaranya terdengar penuh _amusement_ campur jengkel.

 

Hector ketawa puas sekali, sesungguhnya merasa beruntung karena memiliki Alpha yang penuh pengertian seperti Peter. Dia memang tidak salah dalam memilih Peter sebagai pasangan hidupnya.... Hector yakin Peter akan menjadi Alpha yang sempurna bagi dirinya dan anak-anak mereka kelak.

 

Dan Hector sama sekali tak pernah menyesali hubungan ini.

 

(END)


	5. The One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kedua 'orang tua' Peter punya masalah dengan Hector.

"Kamu serius tetap akan menikahi pria itu, Peter!? Kami sudah bilang kalau kami tidak mengizinkannya, bukan!?"

 

Peter Guillam diam saja mendengar pamannya memaki menggunakan bahasa Perancis. Dia sendiri duduk manis di hadapan Paman dan Bibi yang merupakan orang tua pengganti baginya, karena ayah dan ibu Peter meninggal saat Peter masih kecil.

 

Si Bibi ikutan berkomentar, "Pria ini adalah pria yang berbahaya, Peter... Dia bisa saja melukaimu... Dan mungkin..." Ia tak sanggup mengucapkan kata 'membunuh' karena terbayang Peter tersayangnya dalam kondisi mengenaskan.

 

"Kalian tidak mengenal Hector," Peter berusaha tetap tenang dan kolektif, dia tidak ingin menantang balik kedua orang tuanya namun mereka sama sekali tak membantunya. "Aku sudah kenal betul dia itu seperti apa, dan keputusanku untuk menikahinya sudah tetap."

 

Si Paman dan Bibi bertukar pandang sebentar, seolah-olah sedang mencari alasan lain untuk membalas perkataan Peter.

 

"Tetapi dia bekerja sebagai pembunuh bayaran, seorang _hitman_! Pekerjaannya adalah membunuh orang demi uang! Dia itu keji dan berbahaya, bagaimana bisa kamu mencintai orang seperti itu?! Dan ingin menghabiskan hidupmu bersama dengannya?!" Teriak si Paman.

 

"Mau jadi apa keluarga kalian, hah? Pikirkan tentang anak-anak kalian nanti." Si Bibi juga ikut-ikutan kencengnya.

 

Mereka berdua saling sahut menyahut di depan Peter yang tetap berada dalam kondisi tenang. Bukannya dia menghiraukan semua omongan mereka, akan tetapi Peter sudah yakin kalau pilihannya itu adalah pilihan yang tepat. Seandainya saja mereka mau mengenal Hector...

 

Akhirnya Peter memutuskan cukup untuk mendengar omongan negatif mereka tentang calon suaminya.

 

"Hentikan, _father. Mother_."

 

Sontak kedua orang tua itu menutup mulut mereka. Bukan karena kesal di tantang balik oleh sang anak, tetapi lebih pada kaget saat melihat ekspresi wajah Peter yang berubah datar nan mengintimidasi. Sifat yang cuman di 'keluarkan' oleh Peter kala bekerja atau bertemu klien. Tak pernah ia perlihatkan kalau lagi sama keluarga atau sama Hector.

 

"Berhentilah mengatakan hal buruk tentang Hector. Kalian tidak mengenalnya seperti aku, kami sudah tinggal bersama sangat lama dan punya ritme kehidupan sendiri," Peter menarik nafas dalam-dalam dahulu, "Dia tidak seburuk yang kalian kira. Jangan kalian lihat dia dari pekerjaan yang ia miliki, langsung memberikan penilaian buruk tanpa melihat siapa dia sesungguhnya..."

 

Cepat datang sahutan penuh kekesalan membalas omongan Peter dari sang Paman, "Kenapa kamu lebih membela dia daripada kami? Kami yang merawatmu sejak kecil, menganggapmu sebagai anak kami sendiri; wajar kalau kami tidak menginginkan hal buruk terjadi kepadamu!"

 

"Sudah aku bilang kalau Hector bukanlah orang yang buruk." Potong Peter. Alis matanya mulai menukik tajam karena rasa tidak suka.

 

"Apa yang bisa membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu, nak? Apa yang membuatmu yakin kalau ia tidak akan melukaimu?"

 

Kemudian datang pertanyaan serius dari Bibi-nya, yang nampak seperti akan menangis.

 

Peter dengan senang hati akan menjelaskan kenapa dia bisa jatuh cinta kepada seorang Hector Dixon yang ditakuti banyak orang.

 

"Kalau menurut kalian Hector itu jahat dan keji, akankah dia menangis ketika aku memintanya untuk menikahiku? Dan hal pertama yang ia katakan kepadaku setelah aku melamarnya adalah 'apakah kamu yakin ingin menikahi seseorang sepertiku?' Dia bahkan menyuruhku untuk berpikir beberapa kali."

 

Ya, Peter ingat hari itu. Hari di mana dia melamar kekasihnya, Hector Dixon. Dia sebelumnya tak akan pernah menyangka kalau hubungannya dengan Hector akan awet sampai bertahun-tahun, dan Peter memutuskan untuk menikahinya; namun Hector awalnya tak setuju dengan rencana Peter karena dia takut kalau dia bukanlah orang yang cocok bagi Peter dalam menjalani kehidupan berumah tangga;

 

Hector sendiri tahu kalau dia bukanlah pilihan banyak semua orang. Karena itulah dia benar-benar tidak percaya saat Peter datang melamarnya dengan cara tradisional yaitu duduk bertekuk lutut sambil memperlihatkan cincin emas kuning pucat yang Peter pesan khusus baginya...

 

Peter merasakan dadanya sesak, kenapa kedua orang tuanya ini tak kunjung mau mengerti? Hector itu sama saja dengan orang lain; punya hobi, pekerjaan lain untuk dilakukan, kesukaan tersendiri, dan juga ketakutan. Di mata Peter, Hector adalah sempurna. _Well_ , secara harafiah memang tak ada manusia yang sempurna, tetapi... _You know the concept_ , lah.

 

"Memang hubunganku dengan Hector bukanlah hubungan yang mudah, akan tetapi aku yakin kami bisa melaluinya. Dia adalah orang yang baik, percayalah padaku." Lanjut Peter, berusaha tetap tersenyum.

 

Pastilah hubungan mereka tak mudah. Banyak rintangan yang harus mereka lalui terlebih dahulu sebelum bisa bersama, seperti masalah Peter dengan pekerjaannya dan Hector yang awalnya berusaha untuk tak menjalin hubungan lebih dekat dengan Peter...

 

Tak dapat dipungkiri kalau perbedaan diantara Peter dan Hector itu begitu kentara, sehingga orang-orang berpikir mereka tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu.

 

"Dan soal anak..." Peter mendehem  sebelum melanjutkan. Mukanya sedikit bersemu merah, "Memang Dia agak kikuk kalau sama anak-anak, namun dia sabar menghadapi mereka. Aku yakin kami bisa membesarkan anak dengan baik, _despite_ kehidupan kami yang seperti ini..."

 

Hector bersama anak-anak mungkin adalah kombinasi yang aneh. Tetapi Peter membayangkan kala mereka sudah berkeluarga nanti dan memiliki anak; entah anak perempuan atau laki-laki, Hector akan menjadi protektif kepada mereka. Karena Hector benci jika ada yang menganggu kehidupannya dan itu berlaku bagi anak-anak mereka juga.

 

Argumen kedua orang tua Peter rasanya menemui jalan buntu karena Peter kerap kali membalikan perkataan mereka dengan alasan yang sebenarnya picisan, akan tetapi terdengar rasional karena Peter mengatakannya sungguh-sungguh tanpa ada sedikitpun keraguan.

 

"Sudahlah. Terserah kepadamu mau melakukan apa," Karena sudah tidak sabar menghadapi Peter, sang paman memilih beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Meninggalkan isterinya dan Peter. Tapi sebelumnya dia menambahkan; "Kalau pria yang kamu puja itu pada akhirnya melukaimu dan tidak sesuai dengan harapanmu, jangan datang mengeluh apalagi meminta pertolongan ke rumah ini."

 

Si Bibi tercekat mendengar ultimatum suaminya. Dia mau meneriakinya, tapi Peter keburu memotong.

 

" _I won't_ ," Kata Peter, anehnya sambil tersenyum lebar sekali. "Pernikahan adalah suatu ikatan yang mengharuskan dua orang berkomitmen akan apa yang mereka pilih. Mereka diharuskan untuk saling pengertian dan menerima keadaan. Aku menerima kenyataan aku akan menikahi seorang _hitman_ dingin, yang tidak jauh berbeda dari diriku."

 

Peter melanjutkan, "Tetapi aku bisa melihat kalau Hector itu lebih dari semua hal buruk nan negatif yang kalian takutkan. Aku tidak mau mengubah Hector. Aku mencintainya apa adanya, aku tak akan mengenyahkan semua itu darinya."

 

Untuk menutup seluruh argumen yang tak menemui titik terang ini, Peter juga ikut bangkit dari kursinya. Masih dengan senyuman, dia mengutarakan isi hatinya yang terakhir.

 

"Aku harap kalian berdua datang ke pernikahan kami, karena Hector mengharapkan kalian untuk datang," Peter pun beralih menuju pintu keluar. "Aku tidak akan datang kemari kalau bukan Hector yang menyuruhku. Karena aku tahu kalian akan menentang pernikahan kami."

 

Dengan itu Peter pergi meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya. Tidak menengok kebelakang sedikit pun untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal atau meminta maaf atas semua perkataannya.

 

Untuk apa Peter meminta maaf? Dia tidak merasa salah. Tidak mendengarkan nasehat orang tua, ya itu memang benar...  Tapi Peter yakin kepada keputusannya ini. Terserah mereka mau datang atau tidak, yang penting Peter sudah memberitahu. Dia tahu hal ini pasti akan membuat Hector sedih, tapi apa daya...

 

Toh orang tua Peter mau hadir atau tidak hadir, pernikahan akan tetap berlangsung. Bukanlah masalah apabila pernikahan mereka tidak di restui, Peter dan Hector tak akan pernah menyesalinya.

 

Mereka tidak pernah menyesal sedikitpun karena tak perlu ada yang sesali dari hubungan cinta ini.

 

Tidak perlu. Tidak ada waktu untuk menyesalinya pula, karena Peter dan Hector merasa bahagia setiap hari atas kehadiran satu sama lain.

 

(END)


	6. The Second ( + Prudy )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hal yang sama terjadi lagi. (Prudence dari seri "Golden Rings" UvU)

"HURK----!"

 

Prudy hampir memasukan setengah wajahnya kedalam toilet untuk memuntahkan kembali isi perutnya. Yang baru saja diisi teh dan biskuit, satu-satunya makanan yang baru dia makan sepanjang hari.

 

" _There, there_ , sini Daddy pegang rambutmu biar tidak kotor." Hector duduk jongkok di samping puterinya yang tahun ini berumur 24 tahun tersebut. Rambut panjang miliknya di ikat menyamping bahu oleh Hector, dia cuman bisa melakukan itu untuk membantu Prudy. Selebihnya ya... _Well_ , gak bisa.

 

" _God fucking dammit_ \-- _I can't. I fucking can't anymore_..." Prudy mengangkat wajahnya. Bulir air mata ikut jatuh dari matanya karena dia tak terbiasa memuntahkan makanannya, sehingga muntah terasa sangat menyakitkan bagi dirinya.

 

Kehamilan ini menyiksa Prudy. Hamish yang sedang pergi keluar kota untuk bertugas juga tidak membantunya, suaminya untuk 5 tahun itu dipaksa ikut oleh tim-nya untuk membantu mereka mengatasi kasus pembunuhan berantai di kota sebelah. Yah maklum sih, Hamish Watson-Holmes, profiler kriminal terkenal seantero Inggris.

 

Hector membantu Prudy berdiri dari tempatnya duduk merana, menuntun si anak gadis keluar kamar mandi menuju kamar tidurnya. Atau kamar yang dulu ia tempati sampai masa remajanya, sekarang Prudy nginep balik ke rumah kedua orang tuanya selama Hamish pergi keluar kota.

 

"Rebahan dulu gih. Jangan banyak bergerak, nanti mual lagi." Hector menasehati sambil menyelimuti Prudy. Rasanya jadi kayak ngurusin Prudy yang balik kecil, Hector diam-diam seneng sendiri jadinya. Ia kemudian duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, kepala Prudy yang lagi rebahan berdesakan sama pinggang Hector.

 

Prudy menggeram kesal. Wajah terbenam di bantal kepala, " _I am so done_. Kenapa aku harus hamil sekarang, sih? Benar-benar waktu yang tidak tepat... Pekerjaanku, Hamish, dan semuanya... _God_ , aku merana."

 

"Ah, akhirnya kamu bisa merasakan penderitaanku 24 tahun yang lalu, nak. Hamil denganmu jauh lebih parah kondisinya dari ini." Hector malah mencandainya.

 

Prudy yang kesel memukul pelan kaki Hector. "Apa maksudmu kalau hamil denganku kondisinya jauh lebih parah?" Tanya Prudy, suara agaknya masih parau.

 

Hector mengambil nafas terlebih dahulu sebelum menceritakan penderitaannya saat hamil dengan Prudy, " _Well first of all, you are annoying little shit_. Aku tidak bisa makan apapun sepanjang 3 bulan pertama, sampai harus diberi cairan infus dan obat anti-mual. Semua itu menyebabkanku tidak bisa menuntaskan pekerjaan yang sudah terlanjur aku ambil dan harus menyuruh Fabian untuk mengerjakannya."

 

Prudy mendengarkan secara seksama cerita ayahnya meski dia sendiri ngerasa gondok karena yang lagi diomongin (salah, di keluhkan) adalah dirinya sendiri.

 

"Dan itu belum semua, baru di awal saja," lanjut Hector. "Belum lagi keram di semua badan dan kepala pusing. _God, you're such a handful baby too_. Ketika kamu mulai bisa bergerak, kamu kadang bergerak _non-stop_ sampai beberapa menit. _It's really annoying_ karena aku tidak bisa konsentrasi mengerjakan apapun kalau kamu sudah mulai menggerakan tangan atau kaki."

 

"....Yaudah sih ya, aku juga tahu  aku ngerepotin sejak dulu. Gak usah dibilang kalau aku sudah ngerepotin sejak masih dalam kandungan juga lah." Prudy malah ngambek. Dia memutar posisi tidurnya jadi membelakangi Hector. Rambut panjangnya terurai di atas bantal dan selimut.

 

Ngeliat Prudy ngambek, membuat Hector tertawa kecil. Memang banyak keluhan yang di alami oleh orang hamil, tetapi ada satu hal yang membuat mereka menjalani semua itu dengan suka cita...

 

"Meskipun begitu..."

 

Hector perlahan menyisir rambut panjang Prudy menggunakan tangan, menaikannya sedikit buat mencium surai pirang terang yang merupakan keturunan dari Peter. Prudy tak bergidik ketika Hector melakukan itu, justeru dia merasa lebih tenang. Segala bentuk sentuhan dari Hector mampu menenangkan Prudy.

 

"Melihatmu lahir sehat dan selamat membuat semuanya sebanding. Aku dan Peter sama-sama menangis seperti orang tolol saat melihatmu untuk pertama kalinya... Anak kami berdua, yang cantik dan menawan." ucap Hector yang sekarang menurunkan kepalanya untuk mencium kening Prudy.

 

"...Daddy..." Prudy bisa merasakan sentimen kental dalam perkataan Hector, dan itu mengejutkannya. Karena kedua ayahnya bukan tipe orang yang gampang mendeskripsikan perasaan mereka secara baik. "A-Apa menurutmu aku dan Hamish bisa... Menjadi... Orang tua yang baik?" Tiba-tiba saja dia dilanda kekhawatiran mendadak.

 

Lagi-lagi Hector dibuat tertawa oleh omongan nyeleneh anak tunggalnya ini, "Bicara apa kamu, _you're going to be a great parent and so does Hamish_. Hanya saja saranku sih jangan biarkan anak kalian nanti deket-deket sama Sherlock dan keluarganya. Kecuali sama John, _of course_." Pas ngomongin Sherlock, mukanya Hector berubah jengkel.

 

" _Seriously_? Kamu itu punya masalah apa sih sama Sherlock, Daddy? Dia orang yang baik kok," Prudy tadinya mau ngebelain Sherlock, hitung-hitung sebagai menantu yang baik; tapi cepet dia sadar, " _Well_ dia emang nyebelin sih pada awalnya tapi _he's okay now_. Ingat tidak, Sherlock memberikan cincin peninggalan ibunya untuk digunakan pada pernikahan kami?" Untuk menekan maksudnya, Prudy memamerkan cincin putih emas yang melingkar di jari manis sebelah kirinya. Cincin pernikahannya dengan Hamish, yang selalu Prudy pamerkan ke semua orang sampai detik ini.

 

Hector tak kuasa memutar kedua matanya gegara komen Prudy soal Sherlock. Anaknya gak ngertiin perasaannya banget sih, Hector itu gak begitu suka sama Sherlock karena detektif itu ngejengkelin banget. Lebih nyebelin daripada Peter, malah?! Bagi Hector gak boleh ada orang lain yang lebih nyebelin dari Peter dan Prudy! Bawaannya pengen nonjok Sherlock kalau mereka ketemu tiap kali mengadakan makan malam keluarga...

 

Yang pasti selalu di netralisir sama John. Ah, John. Hector suka banget sama John, mereka selayaknya saudara jauh yang ketemu kembali saat Hector dan Peter mendatangi keluarga Holmes untuk membicarakan soal pernikahan anak-anak mereka. Jadi inget waktu itu Prudy dan Hamish duduk berduaan dalam posisi kaku gak berani ngeliat satu sama lain saking malunya ngeliat kedua orang tua mereka pada akhirnya bertemu juga dan atmosfir keadaan mendadak berubah drastis... Lebih... Gelap, gitu. Yah sampai dicapai kesepakatan soal tanggal pernikahan, sih.

 

" _But anyways_ , mari lupakan soal si bego Sherlock. Sekarang yang penting adalah kamu," Hector segera mengembalikan topik pembicaraan mereka kembali pada semula. "Dad mau beberes buat makan malam. Kamu harus memaksakan dirimu untuk makan, ngerti?" Perintah Hector.

 

Prudy segera menggeram dibawah nafasnya. Dia mulai menggerutu, "Bagian mana dari ' _Aku mual setengah mati dan aku rasa kalau aku memasukan sesuatu kedalam perut aku akan memuntahkannya lagi_ ' yang tak kau mengerti, Daddy??" 

 

"Heh, kamu harus bisa memakan sesuatu. _Think about your baby now_. Kekurangan nutrisi bisa membuat kalian berdua tidak fit, mengerti?" Hector menggeram balik ke Prudy.

 

Mendengar ancaman kalau bayinya bisa kenapa-kenapa akibat kekurangan nutrisi, Prudy ngalah. Benar kata ayahnya, ia harus memikirkan tentang si bayi juga sekarang...

 

Prudy menatap Hector yang sudah bangkit dari atas tempat tidur dan dalam setengah perjalanan menuju pintu keluar, "Aku tahu. Maafkan aku, aku akan mencoba untuk makan..." Tanpa sadar Prudy dibawah selimut mengusap-usap perutnya yang tertutupi oleh sweater abu-abu. Belum terlihat jelas bukti dari kehamilannya, tapi si janin itu ada. Hidup tenang di dalam rahimnya.

 

" _There's a good girl_ ," Hector melirik kebelakang pundaknya sedikit sambil menyeringai. Dia terhenti pas di figura pintu untul melanjutkan perkataannya; "Istirahat sekarang, _dearest_. Daddy _loves you_."

 

" _I love you more,_ Daddy. _Thanks_."

 

Prudy membalas cepat ucapan Hector sebelum pria itu pergi meninggalkannya di dalam kamar sendirian. Lalu Prudy sadar kalau seharian ia belum mengecek ponselnya yang ia geletakan begitu saja di meja samping tempat tidur. Maka bergerak keluarlah tangan Prudy dari dalam selimut untuk meraih ponselnya,

 

" _What the hell_..." Dia gak sengaja berkomentar pas ngeliat ada banyak pesan baru menumpuk dan 12 panggilan tak terjawab. Semuanya tentu saja dari Hamish.

 

Isi dari pesan Hamish semuanya hampir sama, yaitu menanyakan keadaan Prudy dan si bayi. Dan pesannya berubah dari omongan panjang menanyakan kenapa Prudy tak kunjung membalas pesan atau mengangkat telepon darinya, jadi Hamish meminta maaf berulang-ulang kali karena sudah meninggalkan Prudy di London.

 

> // Hamish Watson - Holmes / 16:25
> 
>  Sekali lagi maafkan aku, Prudence. Aku akan kembali secepatnya ke London untuk menemuimu. _Please be well and healthy_ _for our child. I am sorry, I love you_. //

 

Yang bikin Prudy mau ketawa ngikik baca pesan-pesannya Hamish adalah setiap tulisan 'I love you' di akhiran kalimatnya. _Damn_ , Hamish tidak pernah ----sekalipun--- mengatakan cinta kepada Prudy baik secara langsung atau tidak langsung. Heran kan, gimana ceritanya mereka bisa menikah terus berada dalam kondisi sekarang ini? 

 

Akhirnya Prudy sambil cengengesan membalas begini,

 

> // Prudence Guillam-Holmes / 16:30
> 
> _You little shit_. Cepat pulang, makanya. //

 

Tiba-tiba saja Prudy tak merasa buruk atau mual lagi. Memang suami sekaligus ayah dari bayi yang ia kandung itu lagi berada jauh darinya, tetapi komunikasi mereka tetap terjalin baik dan Hamish selalu meminta diberikan informasi tentang keadaan Prudy dan si bayi.

 

Juga ada Hector yang menjaganya dirumah selayaknya anak-anak lagi, dan Peter yang memonitor keadaan suami dan puterinya dari kantor.

 

 _Yeah_ , Prudy dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang mencintainya.

 

(END)


	7. The Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Guillam bukanlah manusia.

 

"Aku.... Hamil, Guillam."

 

Bibir Peter tak sempat bertemu dengan pinggir gelas teh yang sudah ia angkat setelah mendengar perkataan Hector barusan. Mau tidak mau Peter mengembalikan cangkir tehnya ke tempat semula, lalu memandang lurus kepada Hector yang duduk dengan gesture gugup di depannya.

 

Hector menelan ludah kasar. Alis matanya menekuk, ekspresi wajahnya berubah tegang. "Aku sudah membuat janji dengan dokter minggu depan. Aku akan segera membereskan masalah ini." Suaranya terdengar parau saat dia mengatakan akan menuntaskan 'masalah' ini.

 

Peter berkedip cepat. Menelaah banyak hal di dalam benaknya,

 

"Kamu sebenarnya tidak ingin membunuh bayi ini, bukan?" sang mata-mata MI6 mengambil kesimpulan.

 

Hector berdecak kaget, secara mental memaki dalam hati karena kok Peter bisa tahu. Intuisinya tajam sekali...

 

"Nggak! Aku gak menginginkannya! Bayi ini akan menghalangi pekerjaanku dan juga kamu, dan tak ada satupun dari kita yang bisa merawat seorang anak. Keputusanku sudah final, minggu depan aku akan menggugurkannya." Sahut Hector.

 

" _You're a terrible liar, Dixon_. Meski kamu kejam, kamu tidak berani untuk melukai anak-anak. Matamu tak bisa membohongi, kamu tidak mau melenyapkan bayi itu. You actually care, because it is your own baby." Perkataan Peter membungkam Hector.

 

Tiba-tiba saja suara tercekat lelah lepas dari mulut Hector yang gemetaran, "it's ours..." Gumam sang hitman.

 

**_'Ah, itu dia. Sentimen.'_ **

 

Suara di dalam kepala Peter berkata, ditutup oleh tawa sinis memekakkan. Peter berusaha menghiraukannya.

 

Kemudian Peter bangkit dari tempat duduknya, langsung meraup tubuh Hector kedalam pelukan. Hector menyahut kaget saat Peter melingkarkan tangan ditubuhnya, memeluknya sangat erat sekali.

 

Suara lembut Peter berbisik di samping telinga Hector, "Aku tak akan memaksamu untuk melakukan apa yang tidak kamu kehendaki. Kalau kamu tidak ingin melenyapkan anak itu, maka aku akan mendukung keputusanmu. We're in this together, I will take the responsibility."

 

"Guillam..." Hector yang ragu sesaat merasa seperti keraguannya diangkat hilang seutuhnya kala Peter mengatakan akan bertanggung jawab dan tak menyuruh Hector untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. "Terima kasih." Dia mengutarakan rasa bersyukurnya dengan memeluk Peter balik, memendam wajahnya di sela leher sang pasangan.

 

Peter hampir saja tersenyum lepas apabila suara hasutan di kepalanya tak terdengar lagi. ** _'Eh? Apa yang kamu lakukan? Bodoh, anak itu tidak bisa lahir! Apa kamu lupa kosekuensinya?! Kamu seharusnya membiarkan dia untuk membunuhnya sebelum terlambat!'_** Suara itu terdengar seperti suara bisikan jahat, tidak terdengar manusia sama sekali.

 

Peter kembali menghiraukannya dengan mengecup kening kepala Hector lalu menuntunnya duduk kembali untuk membicarakan kondisinya.

 

**_'Peter Guillam! Hentikan ini! Kamu bukan hanya akan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri melainkan kalangan kita juga! Hentikan kegilaan ini, Peter!'_ **

 

Berapakalipun suara mengerikan itu berteriak meminta jangan di dalam kepala Peter, tetap saja Peter mencuekinya habis-habisan. Seakan suara itu tak pernah ada sebelumnya...

 

...Sisi manusia Peter menang untuk kali ini.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Peter Guillam mungkin terlihat seperti pria biasa pada umumnya. Punya pekerjaan yang stabil, rumah, mobil, dan pasangan. Dia juga nampak biasa dengan potongan rambut model pendek berponi, mata biru cerah yang kontras dengan rambut pirang gelapnya, tinggi semampai, dan kondisi badan yang fit.

 

Yang tak diketahui oleh orang lain adalah, kalau Peter merupakan seorang Demon. Ya, iblis. Setan. Entah apalagi bahasa lainnya.

 

Kalangan iblis memang sering kali menyusup diantara manusia, menyamar sebagai salah satunya. Berjalan menggunakan kulit palsu yang seratus persen tidak bisa dibedakan dengan manusia asli. Banyak alasan kenapa para Iblis ini memilih berjalan berdampingan bersama manusia, ada yang ingin menganggu manusia secara lebih dekat, mendapatkan kekayaan haram, memuaskan hasrat birahi, memperbudak manusia, dan lain-lain.

 

Nah, alasan utama Peter ialah untuk memuaskan hasrat seksualnya.

 

Entah sudah berapa banyak orang yang menjadi korban Peter, dipakai secara seenaknya oleh sang Iblis seperti barang yang kalau rusak akan dibuang begitu saja... Peter tidak perduli dengan yang namanya perasaan selama dia mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Harta, kekuasaan, kedudukan, dan seks.

 

Semua berubah ketika ia iseng mencoba pekerjaan sebagai MI6. Disanalah Peter belajar memahami manusia, yang akhirnya menumbuhkan perasaan sentimen/manusiawi di dalam dirinya. Sifat jahat yang Peter ketahui melekat di dalam hatinya berusaha ia dorong mati-matian, karena hidup bersama manusia telah membuatnya terlena dan Peter sering kali lupa kalau ia adalah seorang Iblis yang dalam segi apapun jauh lebih baik dari manusia.

 

Dan semua itu diperparah dengan kedatangan Hector Dixon.

 

Iblis tidak seharusnya jatuh cinta, apalagi kepada manusia biasa. Itu adalah hal yang tabu dan memalukan.

 

Apalagi Peter secara tidak sengaja menghamilinya sekarang.

 

Menjadikan anak yang dikandung Hector merupakan campuran dari manusia dan juga... Iblis. Yang entah bentuknya seperti apa, karena kejadian ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

 

Logikanya, Peter akan mengenyahkan anak itu karena menganggu kestabilan kaum mereka. Kalau anak itu lahir, banyak masalah yang akan timbul; seperti dia memiliki kekuatan melebihi manusia normal atau trait bawaan yang jahat. Pasti juga banyak iblis lain yang merendahkannya karena dia merupakan seorang Halfling, setengah manusia dan setengah iblis.

 

Karena itulah...

 

_**'Ini sudah memasuki bulan ke-5, Guillam.'** _

 

Suara menghenyakan itu berkata, terdengar muak. Peter mengangkat sebelah alisnya, untung dia sedang berada sendirian di dalam ruangan kerjanya. Jadi dia bisa lebih leluasa berkomunikasi dengan sisi iblisnya tersebut.

 

**_'Dan kamu belum juga mengenyahkan janin itu...'_ **

 

Decakan kesal lepas dari mulut Peter. Lagi-lagi itu yang dibicarakan, tidakkah dia mengerti kalau Peter sudah tidak ingin mendengarkannya lagi?

 

**_'Jangan kamu cueki aku, brengsek. Kamu tidak bisa melupakan siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya. Kamu berharap bisa hidup normal bersama dengan kekasih kecilmu itu, iya? Dan mungkin bersama anak kalian nanti? Naif sekali, Guillam! Kamu itu Iblis, dan Iblis tidak seharusnya lemah seperti dirimu!'_ **

 

BRAK!!

 

Tiba-tiba saja Peter melempar tempat pena yang ada diatas meja kerjanya ke dinding. Pena-pena mahal jatuh berhamburan ke lantai, isi tinta mereka mengujrat pecah mengotori dinding dan lantai dibawahnya. Suasana jadi hening sesaat.

 

"Diam," Peter menggeram kesal. Pandangan matanya memicing bahaya. "Berhenti mengangguku. Ini adalah keinginanku, biarkan aku menjalaninya sendiri. Kamu tidak punya hak untuk menghentikanku." Sergahnya.

 

Mendengar Peter yang membangkang balik, suara itu menaikan intonasi nadanya. Membuatnya terdengar lebih menakutkan, ** _'Aku tidak punya hak, katamu!? Aku adalah kamu, dan kamu adalah aku. Kamu tidak bisa mengenyahkan diriku karena kita adalah SATU. Kita bukanlah manusia. Kita jauh lebih baik dari makhluk menjijikan itu!_** ' Teriaknya.

 

Sebelum dia bisa berteriak lebih lanjut, pintu ruang kerja Peter terbuka.

 

"Peter? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Hector yang muncul dari balik pintu kayu rumah mereka. Sebelah tangan memegang protektif perutnya yang kian hari membesar sesuai dengan pertumbuhan janin di rahimnya. Mata Peter berubah sayu saat melihat perutnya Hector.

 

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, dear." Jawab Peter yang langsung bangkit dari tempatnya dan segera membereskan kekacauan yang sudah ia buat. "Aku... Tidak sengaja, aku tadi...."

 

Gak perlu dikatakan sepenuhnya Hector sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Peter memang punya temperamen bertipe 'diam' namun sekalinya dia lepas, seluruh emosinya bakalan keluar. Tapi selama ini Peter belum pernah menjeplak langsung ke Hector. Jangankan ngomong kencang, berkata kasarpun tidak.

 

Hector melihat Peter berjongkok untuk membereskan pena dan tinta yang berhamburan, "Biar aku bantu." Dia tadinya mau ikut duduk membantu Peter,

 

"Tidak usah!" Peter sedikit menyahut. Menahan tangan Hector yang mau menyentuhnya. "Nanti kamu kecapekan, kasihan bayi kita." Katanya, terdengar sangat protektif.

 

Hector berkedip beberapa kali sebelum dumelan kecil lepas dari mulutnya. "Aku itu hamil, bukannya lemah; you fuck."

 

Toh meski kesal karena Peter memperlakukannya bak orang invalid selama hamil, Hector nurut saja tuh buktinya. Dia akhirnya cuman berdiri ngeliatin pasangannya itu ngebersihin semuanya.

 

Sebelum pergi keluar ruangan sambil ngebawa sampah, Peter sempet-sempetnya aja mencium kening kepala Hector. "Iya aku tahu kok kamu gak lemah, cuman aku tetap saja khawatir sama kamu. Dokter bilang kamu masih mengalami anemia, kan?" Kata Peter.

 

"Aku tahu, aku tahu... Aku harus mengingat keadaanku sendiri..." Sergah Hector.

 

**_'Hem. Lihat, belum lahir saja anak terkutukmu itu sudah dimanjakan dengan darah manusia. Terus-terusan mengambil darah Hector-tercintamu itu laksana parasit. Aku bisa memaafkanmu untuk mencintai Hector, tetapi ini? Tidak akan pernah. Kamu sudah membuatku malu.'_ **

 

Suara itu kembali lagi.

 

Peter menahan dirinya buat tak menyahut balik, takut membuat Hector yang berada dalam satu ruangan curiga.

 

Sesungguhnya Peter takut dia tidak bisa menahan sisi gelapnya itu lebih lama. Karena setiap hari dia berubah semakin ganas, ingin mengambil alih tubuh Peter seutuhnya dan entah akan melakukan apa kepada Hector dan bayi mereka yang sangat ia benci...

 

Dan pada satu hari yang malang, Peter kehilangan kemanusiaannya.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Loh? Aku kira kamu sudah berangkat kerja?"

 

Hector bersuara bingung melihat Peter yang berpakaian rapih tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Seingat Hector, Peter seharusnya sudah pergi kerja 30 menit yang lalu... Kok dia malah kembali ke rumah? Apakah ada barang yang ketinggalan?

 

"Hector..." Kedua mata Peter menatap Hector secara sayu. Dia nampak kosong sekali, berbeda dari biasanya. "Kamu... Kamu tahu kan, kalau aku mencintaimu?" Tanyanya.

 

Hector bengong. "Hah? Apa maksudnya? Kok kamu ngomong aneh banget sih?" Dia berdiri dengan satu tangan bertopang pinggang dan yang satu beristirahat diperut bawahnya.

 

"Sudah jawab saja, Hector." Mendadak Peter ngomong tajam. Aura disekitarnya berubah drastis.

 

Hector masih gak engeh sama keadaan yang janggal, dia mengira kalau Peter lagi bermain-main dengannya. Maka Hector memutuskan untuk mengikuti alur 'permainan' Peter...

 

"Yes I know you love me, tanpa kamu menanyakannya pun aku..."

 

GRAB!

 

Senyuman yang hampir merekah di bibir Hector harus menghilang cepat karena tangan Peter langsung mencekik lehernya.

 

Peter mencekiknya sangat erat sekali sampai Hector tidak mampu menggoyahkan pergelangan tangan Peter yang kokoh. Suara Hector tercekat melihat Peter berusaha untuk menekan jari tangannya lebih dalam ke leher, baru pada detik itulah Hector sadar ada yang aneh dengan Peter...

 

 _ **"Aku masih tak mengerti apa yang menjadi daya tarikmu,"**_ suara baritone biasa milik Peter berubah menjadi milik sang iblis sepenuhnya. _**"Sampai-sampai sisi manusiaku yang tolol itu jatuh cinta kepadamu..."**_ Giginya berderet membentuk sebuah seringai.

 

Pupil mata Hector berubah mengecil karena takut melihat apa yang terjadi di depan matanya;

 

Dia melihat mata biru cerah milik Peter berkedip, tergantikan oleh mata merah menyala bak api. Kemudian Hector juga melihat sendiri munculnya sepasang tanduk mirip tanduk binatang warna hitam keluar dari sisi kepalanya. Dan semua ditutup oleh ekor berujung tajam yang mengibas-ngibas dibelakang Peter.

 

Peter sudah tak terlihat manusia lagi. Dia... Dia.... Nampak seperti binatang mengerikan---

 

"Pe-Pet.....Hurk--- Peter..."

 

Hector tak mampu berkata-kata karena pasokan udaranya tertahan akibat cekikan tangan Peter. Tekanan tangan Peter begitu kuat, sangat _inhuman_ sekali kekuatannya.

 

**_"Shush, my dear. Aku janji ini tidak akan memakan waktu lama, kamu tidak akan merasakan banyak sakit..."_ **

 

Dalam sekali hentakan, tubuh Hector terlempar ke lantai dengan sangat keras. Dia terhempas menabrak konter meja, berkas-berkas yang ada diatasnya terbang berhamburan.

 

Hector tersedak kasar akibat benturan yang terjadi, seluruh badannya sakit semua, tangannya langsung melingkar ke perut; takut benturan sekeras itu mengakibatkan hal buruk kepada kehamilannya. Tapi nyatanya, Hector tak merasakan sakit apapun di perutnya setelah di lempar seperti itu.

 

Peter menghentikan langkah kakinya pas di depan Hector yang tersungkur memegang perut bawahnya. Peter merunduk kepadanya, picingan mata merah berubah nanar seperti melihat ada binatang sekarat di depannya...

 

 _ **"Well, well, well... Selayaknya pure-breed Demon, bayi sialan itu bisa bertahan. Menyusahkan saja, harus membuatku bekerja ekstra."**_ Gungam sang demon.

 

Hal yang terbayangkan pun terjadi, Peter menendang Hector pas pada perutnya. Berkali-kali, membuat Hector berteriak nyaring dan dia di desak keras sekali ke counter meja. Lebih mengerikannya dia bisa merasakan ada tulang rusuknya yang patah akibat dari tendangan Peter.

 

"S--STOP!!" Hector berteriak meminta Peter untuk berhenti. Dia meringkuk dan memeluk perutnya protektif, berusaha menghindari kaki Peter yang tak berhenti menendangnya. "He-Urgh-hentikan!! Pe---Peter!!" Suara teriakan Hector sangat histeris. Dia benar-benar direndung ketakutan sangat, tidak mengerti akan apa yang terjadi saat ini... Seluruh ubuhnya sakit semua, meminta Peter untuk berhenti....

 

Demon Peter menggeram kasar. Dia sadar berapa kalipun dia melukai Hector dari luar, Hector bisa bertahan dengan baik. Manusia biasa tidak akan mampu menahan serangan ini, dia pasti sudah mati. Ternyata bayi halfling itu memang berpihak kepada Hector. Dia tahu siapa yang mengandungnya, makanya dia memberikan setengah dari kekuatannya untuk menjaga Hector.

 

Heh! Seakan Demon Peter akan membiarkan hal itu untuk terjadi!

 

Demon Peter akhirnya berhenti menendang Hector, **_"Lihat aku, manusia!"_** suaranya mendesis penuh geraman. **_"Apa yang kamu miliki sehingga Peter bisa jatuh cinta kepadamu, hah!? Kamu tak lebih dari sekedar manusia menjijikan! Tidak sebanding dengan kami, tetapi kenapa Peter bertekuk lutut kepadamu, hah!? Apa yang telah kamu perbuat kepadanya!?"_**

 

Hector berada dalam posisi tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa.

 

Tenggorokannya masih tercekat erat sekali, membuat nafasnya pendek dan tidak beraturan. Dadanya juga terasa seperti sedang ditekan oleh benda berat, semakin lama semakin menyesakan. Hector takut dia tak mampu bertahan lebih lama lagi...

 

 ** _"Sampah! Tidak berguna! Menjijikan! Aku akan membunuh kalian berdua!"_** Raungan Demon Peter menggema. Kaki kembali menendang perut Hector.

 

Hector mulai sesunggukan, dia sungguh tidak mengerti akan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Kenapa Peter bisa berubah menjadi sosok lain yang menyeramkan dan kenapa Peter mencoba untuk membunuhnya--- membunuh anak mereka.

 

Merasa cukup, Demon Peter menarik tubuh Hector kedalam posisi berdiri dengan mencengkram lehernya lagi. Ujung kaki Hector melayang pas diatas lantai kala Peter mencekiknya menggunakan tangan kanan.

 

 ** _"Peter selama ini selalu bisa mengekangku untuk melukaimu. But not today, dear. Hari ini aku akan mengakhiri semuanya. Rasa malu yang aku rasakan selama ini akan hilang!"_ ** Demon Peter menarik sebilah pisau dapur dengan tangan kirinya. Entah sejak kapan pisau itu ada ditangannya, Hector terlalu takut untuk memikirkan apapun.

 

Setitik air mata jatuh dari pinggir mata Hector, "he-henti---kan. Aku mohon. I will... Do anything you want--- just... Don't... Kill me... Or our... Baby." Tenggorokannya terasa sakit sekali, ia tak mampu lagi berbicara lancar.

 

Mendengar Hector mengatakan 'anak kita', amarah Demon Peter melonjak tajam. Tanpa basa-basi ia menikam dada sebelah kiri Hector. Ujung pisau cepat mencuat keluar dari punggung si hitman. Teriakan melengking penuh kesakitan lepas dari mulut Hector.

 

 ** _"Anak kita, kamu bilang!?"_** Demon Peter memutar pisau yang masih menancap di dada Hector, membuat Hector meringis kesakitan. Air mata lepas dari kedua matanya karena ia tak mampu menahan rasa sakitnya. ** _"Anak itu adalah pembawa petaka, kamu tahu!? A disgrace to our demon kind! Namun Peter telalu naif untuk melihatnya, yang dia inginkan adalah hidup bahagia bersama keluarga kecilnya! Oh that silly Peter!_** " Saking kesalnya, dia menusuk dada Hector semakin dalam. Sesekali menggoyangkan pisaunya sampai membuat irisan kecil di kulit luar.

 

Kemeja yang dikenakan oleh Hector mulai berlumuran darah. Hector pun batuk darah, karena rongga paru-parunya mulai terisi oleh darah... Dia tidak bisa bernafas normal tanpa tercekat oleh darah lagi.

 

" _P-p-please... Sp--spare--- spare my child. I--- beg you_..." Pinta Hector. Suaranya mulai menghilang.

 

" _ **The answer is no, Hector**_." Demon Peter menarik pisaunya keluar hanya untuk menusuknya lebih dalam lagi ke Hector. **_"You and your child are going to die... This instant."_ ** Suaranya berubah semakin tidak terdengar manusia lagi, sosok manusia-nya telah benar-benar hilang.

 

Hector tak ingin membayangkan apa yang mau dia lakukan.

 

Dia tahu dia akan mati.

 

Hector selalu membayangkan bagaimana caranya dia akan mati, dan tidak menyangka kalau dia akan mati di tangan kekasihnya sendiri... Peter yang sangat dia cintai... Ini semacam ironi...

 

**_"Selamat tinggal, Hector Dixon."_ **

 

"Tidak--- Peter----"

 

Demon Peter menarik balik pisaunya hanya untuk menghujamnya kembali kepada Hector.

 

Hector sudah tidak bernafas tatkala tusukan mematikan itu menghujam dirinya. Namun bukan tusukan terakhir itulah yang membunuhnya. Hector sudah mati duluan sebelum pisau milik Demon Peter bisa menghujamnya lagi. Sebuah bentuk belas kasihan terakhir dari bayi yang dia kandung, menggunakan kekuatan terlarangnya untuk melepaskan Hector dari penderitaannya.   

 

Setidaknya itulah yang bisa dia lakukan kepada 'ibu' yang sudah mengandungnya. Calon anak itu adalah satu-satunya keturunan iblis yang menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menolong manusia. Dan dia harus membayar harga yang cukup mahal untuk itu; yaitu nyawanya sendiri.

 

Tetapi itu bukanlah masalah, karena baik Hector ataupun anaknya tidak akan merasa sakit lagi sekarang...

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dua hari kemudian, pemberitaan heboh tentang pembunuhan sadis menghiasi banyak media massa di Inggris.

 

> "Seorang lelaki ditemukan tidak bernyawa di dalam rumah yang dia huni bersama dengan kekasihnya. Kondisi korban sangat mengenaskan, lelaki yang tercatat bernama Hector Dixon tersebut mengalami 12 tusukan dari pisau dapur yang polisi temukan tergeletak di sampingnya. Polisi juga menemukan perut Hector di belah secara paksa menggunakan pisau yang sama, dan tersangka menarik keluar janin yang dikandung oleh Hector kemudian memutilasinya kedalam beberapa bagian sebelum menikamnya berkali-kali seperti yang terjadi kepada tubuh Hector Dixon."

 

> "Polisi menyimpulkan bahwa pembunuhan Hector berlatar belakang dendam pribadi, melihat dari tidak ada barang-barang berharga yang diambil dari kediamannya. Polisi juga sedang melacak keberadaan Peter Guillam, yang merupakan kekasih korban. Peter diduga adalah tersangka utama dalam kasus ini."

 

> "Tidak ada saksi mata yang melihat kejadian pembunuhan sama sekali, dan tak ada yang menyangka kalau Hector akan ditemukan meninggal dengan kondisi mengenaskan seperti itu. Apalagi mereka semua sangat terkejut mendengar kalau Peter adalah tersangka utama dari pembunuhan Hector. Semuanya berkata kalau Peter tak akan mungkin membunuh Hector, karena Peter sangat mencintai kekasihnya; bahkan dia bilang kepada rekan kerjanya kalau dia akan menikahi Hector bulan depan."
> 
>  
> 
> "Kasus ini mendapat perhatian yang cukup besar karena pembunuhan yang dilakukan cukup sadis; tersangka tidak hanya membunuh korban yaitu Hector Dixon secara tidak manusiawi, tetapi juga membunuh bayi yang di kandung oleh Hector. Itu menjadikan korban pembunuhan sebanyak dua orang, mengingat usia janin Hector sudah lebih dari 3 bulan. Sudah dianggap sebagai manusia utuh. Jenazah Hector Dixon beserta bayinya yang berjenis kelamin perempuan tengah diproses oleh pihak berwajib sebelum dipindahkan kepada kolega yang berwenang untuk dimakamkan secara layak."

 

> "Sampai detik ini tidak ada satupun yang bisa menemukan Peter Guillam, itu membuat pihak kepolisian semakin curiga dan yakin kalau Peter-lah yang sudah membunuh Hector. Perintah untuk menangkap Peter Guillam sudah disebarkan, kini dia termasuk dalam daftar tersangka paling di cari. Foto dan keterangan tentang dirinya telah disebar-luaskan melalui televisi dan juga koran, menghimbau warga untuk selalu waspada dan melapor pada polisi kalau memiliki informasi tentang Peter Guillam."

 

> "Untuk sekarang ini pihak berwajib tetap melanjutkan penyelidikan mereka seputar jenazah Hector dan juga bayinya. TKP yang berada di rumah keluarga Guillam juga sudah diamankan, dibatasi oleh garis polisi dan tak ada yang boleh masuk kedalam area tersebut kecuali pihak berwajib."

 

Berita tentang pembunuhan Hector Dixon sampai pada telinga George Smiley. Koran yang memberitakan kematian Hector beserta bayinya diletakan kembali secara rapih oleh sang pemimpin baru seksi MI6 yang ditempati oleh Peter.

 

Smiley memijat ujung hidungnya dan lalu mendesah lelah, "....Mereka bisa menjadi keluarga yang baik kalau saja Iblis yang menghuni tubuh Peter tidak lepas kendali; sudah begitu mereka akan memiliki anak perempuan, seorang penyelamat."

 

Ada sosok lain tengah berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam ruangan. Dia adalah Ricky Tarr, mantan bawahan Peter. Sekarang dia bekerja langsung dibawah Smiley, dan merupakan satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui kebenaran tentang sosok Peter Guillam selain Smiley.

 

" _What do you expect_? Manusia dan iblis bersatu? Ini tidak sama seperti Manusia dan malaikat, Sir. Sifat alamiah Peter tidak mungkin bisa di 'redam' selama-lamanya. Memang ini sangat disayangkan sekali, mengingat kalau mereka memang saling mencintai secara tulus," Ricky berucap. Akhirnya berhenti berputar-putar dan memilih duduk di depan meja Smiley. "Terus gimana? Apakah kita harus pergi mencari Peter? Even though aku yakin dia sudah kabur ke luar negeri."

 

Smiley secara tegas menampik usulan Ricky, "Tidak perlu. Tidak ada gunanya juga, karena Demon itu pasti sudah menguasai Peter seutuhnya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Peter kembali mengontol tubuhnya sendiri. Peter Guillam yang kita kenal sudah tidak ada, Ricky."

 

Ricky berwajah masam. Dia tidak menyukai perkataan Smiley, tapi memang itulah kebenarannya. Peter tidak akan pernah bertanggung jawab terhadap kematian Hector, ataupun dengan bayinya. Mana ada iblis yang merasa bersalah atas pembunuhan yang sudah dia lakukan? Sisi manusia Peter mungkin akan merasa seperti itu, namun sisi iblisnya...

 

"Jadi... Hector tak akan mendapatkan keadilan, huh? Kematiannya akan sia-sia belaka?"

 

".........." Smiley diam saja mendengar komentar Ricky.

 

Dan merekapun tidak pernah lagi membahas tentang Peter Guillam dan Hector Dixon selama-lamanya. Ataupun tentang keberadaan makhluk supernatural yang berjalan bersama mereka di dunia yang fana ini...

 

(END)

 


End file.
